User blog:Will07498/Just Dance Anime Edition (Fanmade)
Just Dance Anime Edition or (ジャストダンスアニメ版) is the fifth installment of the Just Dance franchise in Japan. This game has every mode from previous games. Credit to: Jamesnorky, oscar liam, AnimationStuff11, CAMERAwMUSTACHE, and JapanYoshi. Only request one song per each comment. No coach requests. Track Listing This game contains 50 tracks but only 34 have been revealed. * (JP) Used in Just Dance Wii U Dancer Selections Mite Mite Half.png|Mite Mite☆Kochichi ZzzCoachSelection.png|Zzz SOMEONEELSECoach1Selection.png|SOMEONE ELSE (P1) SOMEONEELSECoach2Selection.png|SOMEONE ELSE (P2) SOMEONEELSECoach3Selection.png|SOMEONE ELSE (P3) SOMEONEELSECoach4Selection.png|SOMEONE ELSE (P4) AsteriskP1DancerSelection.png|Asterisk (P1) AsteriskP2DancerSelection.png|Asterisk (P2) SakuraKissDancerSelection.png|Sakura Kiss OneDaySelection1.png|One Day (P1) OneDaySelection2.png|One Day (P2) OneDaySelection3.png|One Day (P3) OneDaySelection4.png|One Day (P4) OtomeNoPolicyCoachSelection.png|Otome No Policy GOSelection1and2.png|GO!!! (P1 & P2) GOSelection3.png|GO!!! (P3) ButterflySelection1.png|Butterfly (P1) ButterflySelection2.png|Butterfly (P2) SailorFukuSelection1.png|Motteke! Sailor Fuku (P1) SailorFukuSelection2.png|Motteke! Sailor Fuku (P2) SailorFukuSelection3.png|Motteke! Sailor Fuku (P3) SailorFukuSelection4.png|Motteke! Sailor Fuku (P4) KachigumiSelection1.png|KACHIGUMI (P1) KachigumiSelection2.png|KACHIGUMI (P2) MakegumiSelection1.png|MAKEGUMI (P1) MakegumiSelection2.png|MAKEGUMI (P2) JinseiDramaticDancer1Selection.png|Jinsei Dramatic (P1) JinseiDramaticDancer2.png|Jinsei Dramatic (P2) aThousandDreamersSelection.png|A Thousand Dreamers SmileSelection.png|Smile SuperDriverSelection.png|Super Driver DontSayLazySelection.png|Don't say 'lazy' ZettaiNiDaremoSelection.png|Zettai Ni Daremo GreatEscapeSelection.png|great escape YumeSekaiSelection.png|Yume Sekai Avatars Alternate Routines Only 1 has been leaked so far. Just Sweat 5 new songs are here. Trivia * This is the only game so far with all of the game modes. * It has openings and endings from very different animes. * 48 out of 50 songs are dancers from previous games but recolored. * When the game was released, some of the codenames for the songs were spelled incorrectly, but later, they were fixed. * There is no karaoke mode in all the countries except Japan since others don't understand Japanese. Pictures In-Game Images JDAEloadingScreen.png|Loading Screen JDAEtitleScreen.png|Title Screen Beta Elements * Zzz was gonna have a different background as found in the files. * In the E3 demo, SOMEONE ELSE's difficulty was shown as Easy instead of Hard. * SOMEONE ELSE was gonna have a different background. * Zzz was gonna have a different coach selection. * In the files, some of the songs were gonna have extractions like in Just Dance 2016. * Asterisk was gonna have a different background. * Sakura Kiss was gonna have a different coach selection. * Sakura Kiss was gonna have a different background. * One Day was gonna have a different background. * Otome No Policy was gonna have a different background and the dancer was gonna have a different position. * GO was gonna have a different background. * Butterfly was gonna have a different background. * Motteke! Sailor Fuku was gonna have a different background. * KACHIGUMI was gonna have a different background. * MAKEGUMI was gonna have a different background. * A Thousand Dreamers was gonna have a different background. * Smile was gonna have a different background. * Super Driver was gonna have a different background. This was the last beta square in the files. ZzzBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "Zzz" SOMEONEELSEbetasquare.png|Beta Sqaure of "SOMEONE ELSE" ZzzBetaCoachSelection.png|Beta Dancer Selection of "Zzz" AsteriskBetaAlbumCover.png|Asterisk Beta Extraction SOMEONEELSEBetaAlbumCover.png|SOMEONE ELSE Beta Extraction AsteriskBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "Asterisk" SakuraKissBetaSelection.png|Beta Dancer Selection of "Sakura Kiss" SakuraKissBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "Sakura Kiss" OneDayBetaExtraction.png|Beta Extraction of "One Day" OneDayBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "One Day" OtomeNoPolicyBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "Otome no Policy" GObetasquare.png|Beta Square of "GO!!!" ButterflyBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "Butterfly" ButterflyBetaExtraction.png|Beta Extraction of "Butterfly" SailorFukuBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "Motteke! Sailor Fuku" KachigumiBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "KACHIGUMI" MakegumiBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "MAKEGUMI" aThousandDreamersBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "A Thousand Dreamers" SmileBetaSqaure.png|Beta Square of "Smile" SuperDriverBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "Super Driver" Fan Art DontSayLazyBetaSquare.png|By MemeMaster123 |} Category:Blog posts